nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Archie Hubbs
Archie Hubbs is a character in the Nintendogs series. Description Archie is a man with a beard and wears a black, hemispheric hat. He runs and comments contests with Ted Rumsworth. During contests, he usually makes witty jokes, only to have Ted take them seriously and continue with the show. The player can find Archie on walks. He is sometimes mentioned by neighbors, who say he once ate dog food. Hubbs is also a really bad songwriter, as said by Ted. His four secret records can usually be found on walks, which shows how bad they are: *"Giant Socks" Record *"Modest Decor" Record *"Shredded Fur" Record *"Waves" Record Nintendogs + Cats Archie makes a cameo in Nintendogs + Cats on the back of the Dog and Cat Record. He also now manages a BARC shop. Although his apperance seems to have changed a bit since he now has lighter skin and a lighter beard. His Shiba Inu, Spot, can be seen in contests. Puppies at Home Archie Hubbs owns a Shiba Inu named Spot . The player can meet Spot on walks sometimes. Spot is beige-colored (white in Nintendogs+Cats) and usually plays well with the player's dog if they meet him on walks. Archie Hubbs will mention the player's dog's good contest results and sometimes useful information for beginners. Archie occasionally talks about how he built a Japanese tea room just for Spot. Archie has a Siberian Husky named Alaska and he mentions him in competitions. He also claims that he has 7 dogs at home. He will sometimes mention his pet duck, whose name varies. ("That dog has the same name as my pet duck, and I just can't seem to tame that thing!") Quotes *''"Ted, if I had a tail, it'd be wagging a mile a minute!"'' *''"Well, Ted, I've got to say, that is one sharp shar-pei!"'' (Ted then comments that the dog is not a sharpei.) *''"That dog reminds me a little bit of me in my salad days. Talk about vim and vigour!"'' *''"Thanks Ted, and a great hello to those out there watching! Ready for this place to go to the dogs?"'' *''"Hey, I'm not doing any tricks unless I get a treat and a head-scratch! Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Well, a big BOW-WOW to that, TED! HA HA HA!"'' *''"Aw, I'm blushing, Ted! You're quite the entertainer yourself!"'' *''"I'm sad to say no, Ted. I was hoping to see a dog with a much pinker nose, to be honest."'' *''"Gosh, I'm at a loss, Ted. I've got to admit, I've been completely hypnotized by that puppy's ears. They're a work of art!"'' *''"Well, that pup's coat was definitely was the shiniest, Ted. Which begs the question: can I use dog shampoo, or will it make me bald?"'' *''"It had to be the sweet scent of shampoo wafting off that pup's coat. Was that hibiscus medley?"'' *''"We have a new champion, Ted!"'' *''"I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty, Ted. That tail is probably the most amaz ---"'' (This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) *''"Uh, great dog. You know, I really need to practice my autograph. My fans ---"'' (This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) *''"Well, Ted, If I were his/her trainer, I would have brought along some chew toys or something. He/She looks nervous to me."'' *''"The sky's limit, Ted!" ''---When Ted asks how long a dog will go on a Championship victory streak. *''"Well, his/her nose looks quite moist, Ted, so I'd say she's/he's very healthy."'' *''"I've never seen a Bernese mountain dog climb so high! Metaphorically, of course."'' (Ted then comments that the dog is not a Bernese mountain dog.) *''"Wow, that is one friendly dog! I just recieved a thorough face licking, Ted!"'' *''"You know, I have seven dogs, and not one of them could hold a candle to this pup, Ted."'' *''"We'll just have to wait and find out, Ted. But I HATE waiting!"'' *''"Always a pleasure working with you, Ted. Keep wagging, folks!"'' *''"How do you suppose name would do against a ferret? Not a ratty one, but a show-class ferret...Ted?"'' *''"Well, it's interesting, Ted, because he's/she's got the same name as my pet duck, and I just can't seem to tame the thing!"'' *''"SO! This is truly amazing, folks!" (Master class, when a dog wins first place) *"He/She's completely absorbed in something else!"'' (Obedience Trials only, when the dog isn't performing the given commands) *''"Looks like he/she hasn't gelled with the trainer yet..."'' *''"But Ted, do you even think Name ''even has a cha--" ''(This quote was interrupted by Ted Rumsworth) *"I think I've figured it out, Ted. (Dog name) ''looks just like this old lady in my nieghborhood! Spitting image!" *''"I'm surprised, Ted! A tail that nice has GOT to be illegal."'' *''"Well, a big BOW-WOW to that, Ted! Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Wow! Is that dog a cyborg or what?"'' *''"The dog and trainer were definitely on the same wavelength that time, no doubt about it, Ted!"'' *''"No pain, no grain, as my old grandmother used to say, Ted."'' *''"It was a little too soon for name t''o enter this class, don't you think, Ted?" *''"What do you think goes through a dog's head when it wins a contest? I think I can sum it up in one word-- treats, and lots of 'em!"'' *''"Someone's fidgety!" (Obedience trials only, if the dog isn't performing the given commands.) *"Didn't this dog place'' rank in ''contest? ''Wow, what an honor!" (walks only) *''"Didn't this dog place'' rank in ''contest? ''Yeah, I remember that!" (walks only) *"Didn't this dog place ''rank ''in ''contest? ''I was totally there!" ''(walks only) *"You're just competing against yourself now, (Dog name), which means that even if you win, you still lose!" (Championship only) *"I think we've awakened a sleeping giant, Ted. A sleeping, giant puppy." (Master class only) *"I smell the start of a great dynasty here, Ted! All kneel before the glorious'' Name ''regime!" ''(Championship only) *"I'll tell you, Ted. The competition can be fierce out there. It's nothing compared to duck shows, though. My pet duck--" Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Miis